The New Jackson's
by imsomewhereelseask
Summary: When Annabeth and Percy were 17 they had twin daughters, Cleopatra and Alexandria. But they gave them up, and they became orphans. What happens when they meet them 16 years later? Will the gods be upset? What will become of the new Jacksons?
1. Introduction

Alexdria's music blasted. I knew Ms. Lilli would be in any second to yell at her for it. Dria layed spalled out on her unmade bed reading a magazine. I ran my fingers though my thick black curls. Dria can up behind me and tuned her music down.

"Thank God Dria" I mumbled at her. She flipped on her straigtener.

Im Cleopatra Alexandria Chase-Jackson. Curse my parents for my long name.I go by Patra. Alexandria Cleopatra Chase-Jackson is my twin sister, she goes by Dria. We're foster children. Our parents were young when we were born and couldn't keep us. Iv'e spent fourteen years foster home bouncing. We're faturnal. The only thing we have to conect us with our parents is a picture. The day we we were born. A young blonde, grey eyed girl. I layed nestled in her arms. I even back then had thick black curls, just like hers. A tall teen boy with black hair and green eyes. Dria in his arms. Her red curls and closed eyes.

They looked so happy. Like they wanted us so badly, and finally got us. Not even close. I turned the picture over to read the small note they wrote on the back. I had it memorized.

Dear Dria and Patra,

Your father and I made the hardest choice to give u girls up. You will be incredibly powerful. You will grow up storng. Remember us with the steps your first take, the words you first say. We love you.

Mom and Dad

The photo had been beaten and crinckled, with tape here and there. I had ripped the photo before but I always ended up taping it back together. I sighed. Throwing the photo to Dria

"What do you want me to do with this?" She scowled. I shrugged. She hopped of her bed, pulling her black leather jacket on. She straightened her red curls. "I'm going to see Mariah."

I ran my brush through my hair. "Why?"

"Why do you care?" She said matter-a-factaly. I just shrugged. Mariah Di Angelo was a short lanky girl with long brown ringlets and violet eyes. She wore dark eyeliner. Black skinny jeans and graphic tees. She was bad news. She was surposedly the daughter of our biological parents best friend.

Before she left I managed to ask her, "you still coming to beach with Cameron and I?" She nodded. "Love yah sis." She winked at me grabbing a hair tie from the door nob. Cameron is my boyfriend she had a crush on him befor I did. I watched her walk out. I closed my eyes an imagined my parents, the choice they made, the choice that ruined my life. I walked to the window and watched Dria walk down the sidewalk. The first snow of New Yrok had fallen. I wondered what my parents would do if they meet us; ignore us? Cry? I swiped the thought away. My parents were awful people, they couldn't even think to find us a family before we were born. Instead they just walked away the day we were born


	2. Chapter 1: The Talents of Parents

I pulled my hiar up in to a bun, letting curls fall to my face. Today was the day, the day I could live my dream. I pulled my black leather jacket on. I fixed my eyeliner. I walked aroud back the Foster Home For Under Privledged Girls. Or other words girls without a walked silently behind me. I grabbed my bike. She stood on the back peggs.

We rode to Cameron's. The snow flakes droping on our heads, the wind wistling. I droped my bike on the yard. He must have heard us coming. He opened the door. He smiled at me. "Hey gorgous. Hey Dria."

Dria chuckled and shook her head. Little Lainey came through the dorr on her chubby little toddler legs. "Hey little one." I lifted her up. Madalaine is my one and half year old daughter. One in every three orphans have a kid befor the age of seventeen. I would be that one.

Lainey was a chubby little baby with long brown ringlets and hazel eyes. Her cheeks were always pink. I didn't want her living with me at the orphage so she lives here with Cameron.

I kissed Lainey's forhead. "I'll see you later princess."

Lainey pouted. She ran on her chubby legs up to her room.

Cameron wrapped his arm around my waist. Dria jumped on my bike. We were going to the Winter Beach Blowout Talent Show. I play the guiatr but I can also sing a little. Cameron plays drums, Dria sings. She paddled the bike along trying to go walking speed. I found it funny we were going to the beach in the winter time.

We were More Than a Band. We couldn't really think of anything so we settled on that. We watched other bands preform. Jazz, rap, hiphop.

It was our turn. I looked out into the crowd. I closed my eyes. Pulling the guitar over my head. "Lets do this."

**This is an original song I wrote for my language arts class.**

"Don't tell me your mission or the mystery's broken. The breath isnt speechless, my mind isn't hopeless. Im no longer a nobody im more than a somebody, though. I've dec ided to be something more than you see 'cause she's somebody. She's careless and reckless she's just like me. She wants to be heard she wants to known, she's just her self."

Dria and I sang. Cameron keeping on beat. The sing ended. The crowd clapped. I scanned over the crowd. In the mix was a pair of eyes, one grey and one green who smiling so proudly, I couldn't take my eyes from there's. It clicked, those were my parents.


End file.
